The invention relates to a vehicle seat which is configured to be displaceable. Preferably, the displacement takes place in the transverse direction of the seat and vehicle (Y-direction of the vehicle) or in a direction with a component in the Y-direction. In particular, a displacement is provided in the Y-direction as well as in the longitudinal direction of the seat and vehicle (X-direction of the vehicle, i.e. parallel to a main direction of travel). The displacement in the Y-direction and X-direction may take place independently of one another or even, by using coupling means, in a dependent manner. The invention further relates to a rail system disclosed below in various preferred embodiments, which is suitable for use in such a vehicle seat but may also have other applications.
The invention is based on a vehicle seat which is disclosed in the patent application DE 10 2006 037 344. The content of this publication specifically forms part of the disclosure of the present invention. The aforementioned prior art relates to a vehicle seat, the seat part thereof, on the one hand, being able to be lowered at the front by means of an articulated arm and, on the other hand, being configured to be displaceable in the transverse direction (Y-direction of the vehicle). The transverse guidance takes place at the front of the seat part via a rod guiding the articulated arm in a rotationally movable manner, and at the rear of the seat part via a rod-like sliding element extending parallel to this rod. The rail system according to the invention is disclosed below in the example of this rear transverse guidance in different embodiments. Support devices are further disclosed from the publications DE 102 31 097 A1 and DE 200 04 346 U1, for the adjustable retention of vehicle seats, the support device comprising a support means aligned perpendicular to the direction of travel, which is connected to a vehicle seat, and a cross member with a circular cross section configured as a tubular profile, the support means completely surrounding the cross member and the support device comprising a bearing element, in which the cross member is displaceably guided relative to the bearing element. Moreover, further vehicle seats are disclosed from the publications DE 10 2005 020 671 B3, EP 1 228 922 A1 and EP 0 940 288 A2, which are displaceably arranged perpendicular to the main direction of travel of a vehicle. The publication WI 01/899909 discloses a telescopic mechanism having rolling bodies between an inner member and an outer member.